Unmanned autonomous vehicles for displacing animal feed are known. A drawback of such vehicles is that they often require complex navigational programming and can get lost from their path. A further drawback relates to feed pushing inefficiencies. Accordingly, there is a need for autonomous vehicles for pushing feed that follow a predetermined path without requiring complex programming, as well as a need for improved feed pushing capacities.